Technical Field
The invention relates to a screen mirroring technology, and particularly relates to a method and apparatus for sharing display frame capable of synchronously displaying a plurality of frames on specified electronic apparatuses.
Related Art
Along with development of technology, educators in classrooms have used electronic whiteboards and peripheral device thereof (for example, stylus, touch panels, etc.) to replace a teaching mode of writing on backboards by using chalks, so as to avoid occupational diseases caused by using of the chalks. The electronic whiteboard is a tool that facilitates writing and teaching of the educator, which is equipped with a touch panel. The touch panel can detect touch positions of the stylus held by the educator, and can draw a corresponding pattern according to a track of the touch positions.
Moreover, along with quick development of wireless communication technology, transmission bandwidth and transmission quality used for image synchronous display are continuously enhanced, and application of a screen mirroring technology such as wireless fidelity (WiFi) display, airplay, wireless display (WiDi) and Miracast of the WiFi display, etc. is gradually popularised. The screen mirroring technology can synchronously display a screen frame of a source on other electronic apparatuses (for example, a notebook computer, a smart television, a smart phone or a tablet personal computer, etc.) based on WiFi or other wireless transmission techniques, and the educator can also combine the electronic whiteboard with the aforementioned screen mirroring technology to share teaching frames with students.
Generally, the screen mirroring technology can only provide one-to-one frame share. Namely, the source device used for sharing frame can only share a single frame displayed thereon to other sink devices. The educator cannot simultaneously share a plurality of teaching themes or different screen frames to a specific student or specific students, and cannot simultaneously implement interactive teaching with a plurality of students, such that the screen mirroring technology cannot be flexibly applied to teaching activities.